The Balance Game
by Star Rose0
Summary: The Balance of the Universe is forever changing. Good turns to Bad, Darkness turns to Light and Seasons and Stars change as the Universe continues onwards. Every now and then, however, the Balance is completely thrown off and the Keeper of Balance and her Sister's must return to the World to set things right.


**AN: So pretty much this is my draft of a crossover I had the idea for a few months ago. It has been put on hold because of Camp NaNo but I decided to post it as a reward for almost hitting my word count goal, not that Careful What You Wish For is anywhere near finished or anything.**

**So pretty much everything you need to know before you start reading is that this will probably go pretty slow. I can write quickly but I am busy and Fanfiction shall be coming second to my Original stuff.**

**This has a few OCs, people may or may not be in their original Houses and this is a Twin, Wrong Boy Who lived fic. There will be no Horcruxes but there will be mentions of them.**

**It is a crossover with at least part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the X Men movie but I plan on delaying anything important until around fourth or fifth year, I was going to start straight away but this way it is more believable and it gives me time to figure out where the story is going in more detail as my plan is rather vague. This has the added advantage of giving me time to see any new movies that are coming out and write a timeline since I need to edit both the Harry Potter timeline and the Marvel one to fit what I am doing.**

**At this point there are no pairings, they are kid starting school. There may be large time skips in the first few years, after all First Year had the Troll, the Dragon, the detention and Quirrel and the Stone and I plan on changing stuff.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from Marvel. There are many ideas in here that have been used by many people over the years in fanfiction and outside of it so I cannot claim them as mine either. I do own Zoe and the stuff from Careful What You Wish For. (my Camp Nano Project)**

**WARNING: This may contain violence, mentions of rape and sexual assault, abuse and possibly other stuff. There may not be but this warning is just that, a warning just in case. The Rating is set at T but I hope you will all correct me if it slips into M.**

* * *

**The Leaky Cauldron**

The Leaky Cauldron was buzzing as September the First drew closer. Parents and children were hurrying through to get their shopping done for the new term at Hogwarts.

Among the hustle and bustle Harry Potter and Zoe Willows worked diligently on work they would be hard pressed to get done during the year as Owl Post did not go internationally between Britain and America.

Zoe had almost finished the Project she was working on. All she needed was a good introduction and conclusion for her essay and she would be done.

Sitting back she caught sight of a plump red head hurrying through towards them. She had the look of a woman on a mission and she was coming their way.

Zoe put down her pen, giving up on the essay for the time being. Her Uncle's Personal Assistant, Pepper, would be back from the bathroom soon so they could get started on school shopping anyway so she really didn't have time.

As she reached down to grab the folder she kept her notes in the red headed woman arrived at their table and without even bothering to introduce herself she grabbed Zoe's wrist and Harry's arm and began dragging them to the door.

Seeing the murderous expression on Harry's face Zoe began to struggle.

"Now Dear, it's alright." The woman said, trying to sooth her. "I was sent by the Headmaster to help you get your things for school. You'll be staying with me once we're done until he can find you a more appropriate home."

Zoe couldn't believe her. She had grabbed them without even introducing herself and now she was insulting their home life. Zoe wouldn't stand for it.

"Help! Somebody please help, this lady is trying to kidnap us!"

All eyes turned to the trio as they approached the door, Zoe, being young and a relatively good actress, looked terrified which encouraged the people to act.

One of the people closest to the door they were heading too sealed it, while someone near the floo called the Ministry. The rest parted like the Red Sea as another red head marched through the crowd towards her charges.

"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded, using a voice Zoe knew from the many times she had heard Pepper eject snooping women from her Uncle's home. "Release them at once!"

To her credit the woman wasn't even fazed by the annoyed PA, instead she turned to the woman who had sealed the door.

"Would you mind? Chloe is just being difficult." She explained. "The Headmaster asked me to escort them to do their shopping and get them to the train on time. A good thing too, they are far too thin, poor dears. If I had known they were being starved I would have taken them home months ago."

That was the final straw for Zoe and she leant over and sunk her teeth into the fleshy part of the hand crushing her wrist. Seconds later Harry stomped on her foot and both children were making a break for it.

In that moment Zoe cursed her decision to have her hair long that day as the woman grabbed at it to prevent her escape. Zoe whimpered as the woman pulled her back, parting a large chunk of hair from her scalp in the process. She barely had time to register the hand flying towards her when someone intercepted it.

"Who do you think you are? How dare you lay a hand on child that is not your own!" Pepper scolded.

Zoe knew from experience that Pepper was stronger than she looked and her red hair matched her temper perfectly, though she was often quite subtle about letting it show.

Unfortunately the arrival of Aurors meant that Zoe would not get to witness Pepper dressing down the Witch who was still pulling her hair.

"What is going on here?" A dark skinned Auror asked, frowning at the woman holding her. "Ma'am I must ask you to release the child."

"Ah Kingsley, you're here." An old man Zoe recognised as Albus Dumbledore said. "This woman was just trying to abduct young Harry and Chloe. Molly was trying to help them."

Even though it meant 'Molly' tugged on her hair tighter, Zoe wouldn't let that stand.

"Liar! The lady pulling my hair said you told her to kidnap us!" Zoe sobbed, playing frightening child card. "She said our home was inappropriate and accused Uncle Tony of starving us. Neither of you can even get my name right!"

"Now Chloe, it is not right to lie. You don't realize what harm you could be doing to Mrs Weasley's family." The old man said. "You wouldn't want to hurt people now would you?"

"Do not patronise me!" Zoe yelled. "I am not one of your lackeys who you can play the disappointed grandpa to and have me agree to everything you say! Pepper is my Uncle PA, you know this because she was the one who told you to get lost when you tried to force us back to Britain when we were six! Just because you are not getting your way does not mean you can have us kidnapped!"

"Mrs Weasley let go of the child right now!"

The speaker was a stern woman with a monocle who had arrived just in time for Zoe to chew Dumbledore out.

"Shacklebolt, have you found out what's going on?" She asked the Auror who had bound Mrs Weasley and was in the process of assisting Zoe in freeing her hair.

"Well Madam Bones the Headmaster has accused Miss Pepper of kidnapping while this young lady accused him of lying and Molly of Kidnapping." He replied, stumbling a bit since he didn't know Pepper's last name. "Given that the young Lady was being held by her hair and Mr Potter has Miss…"

"It's Potts." Pepper interrupted. "Virginia Potts"

"Or Pepper." Harry piped up. "Uncle Tony gave her the nick name when she threatened to pepper spray his body guards so she could show him an error that could cause his company serious harm."

"I see." Madam Bones replied. "Shacklebolt I want you to get witness statements to verify who is telling the truth. I will interview Miss…"

"Willows." Zoe provided seeing the woman gesturing towards her.

"I will interview Miss Willows and Mister Potter myself."

"Amelia I must insist on being present at the interviews." Dumbledore interrupted. "They will be attending Hogwarts in September; as such they are my responsibility."

"Fine, but be warned, Miss Willows has made some serious claims and if you try and influence the children in any way I will charge you with obstruction of justice."

Dumbledore merely nodded and began following the owner of the Leaky Cauldron, Tom, into a private room so they could speak in private.

Once inside Dumbledore stepped aside to allow Madam Bones and the Children inside, however when Pepper tried to enter he blocked the way.

"I'm sure the children would be more comfortable without you here." He said in his Grandfather voice. "I'm sure Kingsley will want to speak with you anyway."

"That's not going to happen." Pepper replied. "These children have been put in my care and I can't allow you to separate me from them. If I did I would never see them again."

"Miss Potts, it is not normal for a Muggle to sit in on an interview like this." He tried. "As Headmaster it is my responsibility to act on behalf of muggle parents and guardians…"

"Let her past." Harry said firmly. "Or I'm not going to speak until you leave as well."

"Harry, if you don't speak then Amelia will have no choice but to believe me and Miss Potts will be arrested, you…"

"Madam Bones the headmaster is trying to influence us by not letting us have a support person." Zoe interrupted. "I do not like him and I do not trust him. As Harry said, we will not speak if he is present and Pepper is not."

"Headmaster Dumbledore, this is your only warning!" Madam Bones said sharply. "You are clearly trying to influence these children and they can see that. Miss Potts is more than welcome to act as a support person as is the law with these things."

"I read that the only reason a support person isn't normally used is because the Headmaster sweeps things under the rug if it's a Magically raised child doing something to a Non Magically raise child or if a Non Magically raise child is accused of doing something wrong they are not told they may have a support person." Zoe stated.

She noticed Dumbledore wasn't really paying attention, since a fight had broken out in the main room of pub and Mrs Weasley had been arrested, among other people. When he left to try and prevent the woman's arrest she turned her full attention to Madam Bones.

"It was in a book by a Non Magically Raised Woman who had attended Hogwarts." Zoe continued. "Her closest friend was sent to Azkaban for maiming another Student. Even though several eye witnesses said a 'Pureblood' Slytherin did it."

"I remember that." Madam Bones said with a frown. "I was one of the witnesses, unfortunately we were at war and she was on the 'wrong side'. I'm afraid Mary's parentage meant her trial was heavily biased against her. I had heard Bethany had written a book about her time at Hogwarts but it has been banned from our stores so I haven't been able to read it."

"I suggest buying it next time you visit America. The law only states you can't buy the book here." Harry said. "I looked up the law when it looked as if we couldn't bring our copy into the country."

At this point Dumbledore had returned since there was nothing he could do to help Mrs Weasley without being arrested himself.

"I would appreciate if we could hurry this along." He said wearily. "There are other things I must do today."

* * *

**Now I currently only have a couple of chapters planned, up to the Sorting actually, but I have something I'm not sure about. I have at least four OCs including Zoe and Samuel who need a House as well several I am considering Re-housing. If you could drop me a review with which house you want certain character in I would be grateful.**

**Characters include Zoe Willows (OC), Samuel Potter (OC), Cara Chang (OC, Cho's younger Sister), Mia Li (OC, Sue Li's younger Sister), Elizabeth Woodslen (OC), Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Pansy, Luna and Neville. As well as anyone else you would like in another house.**

**That is about it for this chapter. I you see any issues don't hesitate to tell me but try not be nasty about it. There is constructive criticism and there is being deliberately hurtful.  
**


End file.
